callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Samantha Maxis
'''Samantha Maxis' is a character from Call of Duty: World at War. She is the only female in the game other than Sophia. She is heard in two radio messages on Der Riese and is the daughter of Doctor Maxis. By the sound of the message, Samantha, along with her father, was killed by a Hellhound (formerly Samantha's pet dog Fluffy), after Dr Maxis' assistant Edward (Richtofen) ran out and locked them both in the room with it. It has been hinted that she is the Demonic Announcer by Richtofen and might also be controlling the Hellhounds. Samantha Maxis is apparently being followed by the group, as stated by Richtofen's radio message before Kino der Toten. In Ascension, it is revealed that she led Yuri Kravcheski to madness and had him release the zombies upon the Cosmodrome. Samantha is most likely the "she" Gersch was talking about to in the Node Puzzle easter egg. Items Possibly Related When the Teddy Bear appears in the Mystery box, a child's laugh is heard (as well as a more demonic one) and the over-voice of the game says "Bye bye". It is very possible that the laugh heard when the player gets the teddy bear out of the mystery box belongs to Samantha. This is supported by one of Dr. Richtofen's quotes upon receiving the Teddy Bear, which directly reads, "Samantha? Didn't I teach you to share?". In one radio message it is revealed that Samantha and Dr. Maxis were trapped inside a teleporter with Fluffy, Samantha's former pet dog, after Dr. Maxis tried to teleport it, turning it into a Hellhound in the process. It is possible that Samantha then started haunting the zombie incidents as a result of this. The excess of hellhounds are most likely from Fluffy being pregnant when in the teleporter. The Monkey Bomb, although created by Edward Richtofen, talks about Samantha before it is activated. Samantha also speaks when the Monkey bomb is thrown into the Der Riese furnace. Trivia * It is possible that Samantha might still be alive. On the intro from Richtofen in Kino der Toten, he wonders "Where did that little girl disappear to," after discovering that the teleporter is capable of time-travel. * In Samantha's room in Kino der Toten, her room features a teddy bear and monkey bomb. It also has a crude replica of Der Riese complete with miniatures of the Nazi Zombie characters. * In Shi No Numa, Docter Richtofen is said to hear voices, though this could be his schizophrenia, it is also possible it is Samantha trying to drive him insane, like Yuri Kravcheski. * In a Radio outside the map of Kino der Toten explains that Dr Maxis is attracted to Sophia, so she might be her mother. * Samantha is the most scary being in nazi zombies according to many players. The worst thing is that you don´t know if she is alive or not. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Der Riese Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Women